gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Violence Jack
=Violence Jack= Violence Jack started in the 1970's and later turned into a three episode OVA in 1986, 1988 and 1990. Due to its setting (a wasteland with biker gangs/strong silent main characters/really buff guys/leather/chains/violence/kids getting wacked), many see it as a rip off of Mad Max/Hokuto No Ken(The Fist of the North Star)/Apocalypse Zero as they are very similar in plot/setting/characters. However, Violence Jack is fom 1973 and Mad Max is from 1979 so it could be that Mad Max/Hokuto No Ken(The Fist of the North Star)/Apocalypse Zero could have been inspired by Violence Jack(possibly subconsious). Story After Devilman was killed by Satan (wow that sounds like a death metal song) Satan felt bad for what he did so he made a big skinless guy who wears armour and likes curvy women to punish him (like in Kekko Kamen how the staff punishes the underaged kids for failing tests) for what he did to Akira(killing him). But Akira isn't as killed as one may think a guy who was split in half would be... Setting It takes place mostly in whats left of Japan after the Great Kanto Earthquake(not a critical from Rhydon on Mewtwo) destroyed it and turned it into a wasteland of Bikers and Samurai. Many towns have sprouted and they are often attackted by Bikers and some survive by living in ruins of former buildings or just in he wasteland(but there is a Jungle in one arc). The Slum King rules alot of towns and lives in a grand fortress with traps and stuff. There are oftenhouses built in the wasteland but where the wood comes from is not explained. Characters Violence Jack A 3 meter tall dude who has a 40 cm jack knife and is violent in battle(hence the name). He has 3 forms. a tall buff man, a buff woman, and a buff kid. He has a golden bird that informs him of who needs his help and he has illusion and regenerative powers. Oh and he's Akira Fudo (betcha didn't see that coming). Slum King Jack's rival and samurai warlord of kanto. He is really part of Zenon and doesn't have a face as Zenon's face became Zuba. Slum Queen Curvy bootylicious gf of the king. She has psychic powers and can see/sense things(often when in the nude). Her weapon is mind controlled wire she penetrates people with. Ryo Asuka Limbless mute who is humiliated by the king. In here he is in love with Miki for some reason and she is often molested by the king or his dogs as torture to Ryo. Oh and he's Satan in disguise. Miki Makimura Another limbless mute who is molested by the king and his dogs. Mad Saulus A giant in Evil Town who leads an underground biker gang called section B and is in love with Blue. Blue A woman with a large male organ who is in a relationship with Mad Saulus. Kawamori A former (mall?) cop turned rule enforcer who keeps the peace in section A when not molesting supermodels. Aila Mu Fashion model who leads the curvy babes of section C. Rikki A prowrestler who defends the curvy babes of section C. Laser An anime only wasteland warrior under Harlem Bomber. Harlem Bomber An anime only wasteland warrior who works under the King. Kenichi An anime only wasteland warrior who is Bomber's right hand man. Mari An anime only chick who is looking for her bf Kenichi. Yumi An anime only 80s chick who helps Mari. Rose An anime only lesbian who trains the sex slaves for Bomber. Sabu An anime only boy who works in a bar. Iron Kaiser A mother who is now a brain in a killer robot and is looking for her son Yuu. Yuu An orphan who may like Megu and has Sylvester/Tweety chase with his killer robot mommy. Megu A hot babe who gets her clothes laser shot off by her love interest's mom. Kraken A wasteland lord who was a friend of one of his camps crossdressing lesbians and a nicer guy in the past. Honey Asuka Ryo's unmentioned before sister who has 6 friends that are based on Cutey honey. Kibara A zoo keeper who became a jungle tribe leader after a bunch or things lead to a tropical jungle being in an open hole in Japan. Shingo Hibiki A androgynous shonen boy who has mental communication with a Tiger. Zuba The Slum King's son who has a messed up past and wants to overthrow his father. He is Zenon's face. Grong Eagel Kurogran Flying Crossman Sanri Scorpian Baade Jibaakuron Jun(Biker) A bootylicious biker babe who had her bf killed in a biker incident. She is tough and fights evil and has scars(and a missing nipple in the anime). Joker A biker in Hell's Wind who has a big knife that he cuts off skin and cloths from chicks. Dante Hell's Wind's bandaged biker leader who has some Demon Lord Dante references on his bike. Gokumon A Hell's Wind biker who is pale and big and buff. Bunta A yound boy who grows into a wasteland shonen warrior. Ryo Takuma An orphaned boy who lost his family in the quake and mt Fuji erupting. He grows into a mature warrior. Ashura Diana Saburo Tenma A young boy who lives in Hope Town and has the hots for his sexy sensei Keiko. He is inspired by Jack to become buff and tough by bodybuilding in the wasteland by lifting rocks. Keiko A sexy school teacher in Hope Town who teaches the kids grade school things. She gets kidnapped alot. Media Manga Chapter1 The one with Bunta and Ryo Takuma fighting the Slum King Chapter2 The one the 3rd OVA was based off of. Chapter3 The one with the 2 guys and one of them looks like a female Chapter4 "Dragon" something. the one with the psychic girl. Chapter5 "Ildred?(I-ru-do-ra-do)". the one were the 2 guys from before come back and Ryo Takuma helps a gold brick heist. Jack gets in a bazooka duel with the short haired guy. Chapter6 Evil Town Chapter7 Dragon something. Jack fights and kills alot of people and Jun(Biker) gets shot up but is healed by Jack's magic. Jack also fights a symbolic Dragon. Chapter8 Jack helps "Gari Dowatanashi(the "Na" is a geuss as i can't find my Japanese/english thing and am translating from memory) fight evil Sumo. Chapter9 Jack appears as a sexy woman and saves the 2 guys from before at the Resturant Pub and as a hunky guy he kills a guy with a skull mask by healing his damage that let him regenerate. Chapter10 King of Brutes with Kibara, Shingo Hibiki and Aila Mu. Chapter11 Hyper Grappler arc with Fire Venus, Iron Muscle and the 2 guys from before Chapter12 Kurogan no something which is basically Mazigner Z in Violence Jack times with the hero robot as a black guy and Afrodaina and Diana with the weird looking villan Ashura and the Dr. Hell look alike getting his heart ripped out and shown to him before he dies. Chapter13 Miki Makimura gets unholy things done to her by a dog and a demon child who ripped out of its mother for birth(splatter C-section) is imprisioned in armor and is seduced by a curvy nude woman who is violated by a man who she later cheats on the demon child with but he finds out and kills them both. Jack kills alot of people and gets easily killed by the Slum King but it may not have been real. Chapter14 :Sets up the post-devilman universe.Opens with a peaceful community of survivors made up of ex-high school students living in the ruins of Tokyo. All's well until they exile one of their former teachers for attempted rape; he falls down a conveniently placed portal to hell where he is possessed by a demon. :The new beast-man-rapist wastes little time in assembling a gang of thugs to commit nagaiesque rape and pillage; eventually, he lays siege to the kid's hamlet and basically owns them. :Until Violence Jack falls out of the sky in a fucking meteor. :Jack literally runs straight from his impact crater to the bad guy's camp to get some stabbin' done. As an added bonus, the beast-rapist's army had met up with an all-female army of what appear to be former rockettes and were in the midst of an orgy, so much of the battle is between a nine foot tall psychopath with a bowie knife and a gang of naked people. :Jack triumphs against the demon with the help of some douche who also transformed into a demon but kept his human heart, yadda yadda, demon gets STABBED. And that was from just lookin' at the pictures.(This arc is based on Harenchi Gakuen) Chapter15 Jack as a kid helps some punk kids in a wasteland school as female Jack gets unholy things done to her by a man she later kills and Man Jack later teams up with the other 2 Jacks to fight the Slum King but its a draw but the punk girl cleans up her act after a nude scene and goes back to school in the wasteland and puts on underpants. Chapter16 Jack is captured after falling into a spike pit and is blinded in Kraken's camp. Meanwhile, a crossdressing lesbian has a flashback of how the man who became Kraken helped her and her dark lesbian past(even a yuri scene). Jack gets renewed like in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber and kills everyone with the camp slaves getting a happy ending(except kraken who died of damage). Jack is seen in tighty-whitey's. Chapter17 Iron Kaiser kills people while looking for her son Yuu and dies in battle with the Slum King Chapter18 Some wasteland boys find a hot girl and Ryo Takuma returns as a hot teen or adult. Oh yeah and the boys are of Ryo Takuma's group and Bunta has a ponytail. Chapter19 Honey Asuka goes to Japan to find her sexy brother Ryo Asuka and it shows the story of Ryo falling in love with Miki Makimura and them getting captured by the Slum King and the other Honey girls getting info on Ryo and Honey bombs the Slum King's fortress and Jack beating up the King. Chapter20 Saburo returns buffer and with a ponytail and kills some samurai but Keiko gets captured and he goes to save her. They both get shot up and Jack merges with Saburo for long enough for him to kill everyone and mourn his sexy sensei. Chapter21 Zuba is shown with his black buddy Grong killing people and his past as an evil child is shown. An evil version of one of the 2 guys from before does xxx things to a woman and giant battles break out. Zuba hates the Slum King for burning his sexy mom on a cross and teams up with the Slum Queen to stop the Slum King. Jack faces King results in another draw. Chapter22 Slum Queen's back story is shown with her sexy kung fu bf and her having visions of her future(and getting a snake through her groin and out her mouth). Jack cuts off her clothes after her bf faces the King and she joins the King for some reason. Chapter23 Zuba sends a super team of freaks with powers and appearences similar to the Devilman Demons and Jack ices most of them after getting messed up by their powers for a bit. A town gets nuked by a volcano that may have been done by Jack. Chapter24 The 2 guys from before come back and the one who did unholy things to a woman comes after them. After some reality confusion, there is a showdown between the 2 giry ones and a new (one shot 20 something year old looking) Jack lends a hand to fix the confusion. Chapter25 The 2 guys have a bogus journey where the short haired guy goes Dark and fights the long haired one. After the short haired guy apparentlly dies, the long haired one goes dbz and has a dbz battle with Jack who sets things right and it seems to be only a final destination like vision or day dream. Chapter26 Jun-something. A new member in Zuba's army is sent to look after a Buff Bootylicious Babe who is in knight armor. They fall in love and escape as a battle breaks out with many explosions. Chapter27 Anime Violence Jack Harlem Bomber Violence Jack Evil Town Violence Jack Hell's Wind Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Gory Category:Action Category:OVA Category:Horror